finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Date mechanics
]] Date Mechanics is a special extra in the game Final Fantasy VII. The player can decide whom Cloud Strife will go on a date with during the second visit to Gold Saucer. This is chosen based upon the dialogue choices and actions of the player throughout the game up to that point. If done correction, Cloud with go on a date with either Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, and even Barret Wallace. How each character is chosen is based upon a hidden value in the game's code. It cannot be viewed without the use of a cheating device such as a Gameshark. When the game is started, the opening values are: As the game progresses, these values change depending upon the player's actions. The one with the highest number of points on Date Night, wins. If there is a tie, the game chooses based on priority. It goes like this: Aeris > Tifa > Yuffie > Barret. This shows that the game is programed so that Aeris would be the most likely candidate for the date. Decisions Throughout the game, characters will ask Cloud various questions. How he answers often affects the value that decides the date. No other action will change the values. These choices are: In Midgar *When Jessie is talking to Cloud on the subway, coming back from the attack on the Sector 1 Reactor **"Thanks anyway" (no change) **"Looking forward to it" (-3 Tifa) *In the 7th Heaven Bar, Cloud has a flower **"Give it to Tifa" (+5 Tifa) **"Give it to Marlene" (+5 Barret) *When Tifa accuses Cloud of leaving her, his childhood friend **"How can you say that!" (+5 Tifa} **"...Sorry" (no change) *Tifa asks Cloud how he slept the next morning **"Next to you, who wouldn't?" (+5 Tifa) **"Barret's snoring kept me up..." (+5 Barret) *Getting through the subway without being caught by the security system (+5 Tifa, +5 Barret) *Cloud is barely hanging on after the explosion in the Sector 5 Reactor **"(Be strong)" (+2 Barret) **"(I don't know if I can hold on)" (-3 Barret, +1 Tifa) *When Aeris is fleeing from Reno in the Sector 5 Church **Push a wrong barrel (-3 Aeris) **Ask her to fight them (-1 Aeris) **Ask her to run (no change) **Ask her to run, but she has to fight (-1 Aeris) **Push the right barrel (+1 Aeris) *Aeris asks Cloud if Tifa is his girlfriend **"No way!" (+1 Aeris) **"Yeah, that's right" (-5 Aeris) *In the Sector 6 playground **"Take her home." (no change) **"Go on to to Sector 7" (+1 Aeris) *If Tifa is chosen as Don Corneo's date **"You alright?" (+3 Aeris) **"We gotta help Tifa!" (-2 Aeris) *If Aeris is chosen as the Don Corneo's date **"You alright?" (-2 Tifa) **"We gotta help Aeris!" (+3 Tifa) *If Cloud is chosen as Don Corneo's date, when the Don asks if he has a boyfriend **"Yes, his name's Barret..." (+5 Barret) *When everybody lands in the sewer **Talk to Aeris first (+3 Aeris) **Talk to Tifa first (+3 Tifa) *Marlene asks if Aeris is Cloud's girlfriend **"I don't know" (+3 Tifa, -3 Aeris) **"Let's hope so" (-3 Tifa, +3 Aeris) *First meeting Red XIII **"Tifa, I'm countin' on you!" (-2 Tifa) **"Barret, take care of her!" (+2 Barret) *Once the party splits up, if either Barret, Aeris, or Tifa are in your party they get a +2 boost *When captured, Tifa asks Cloud if hecan break out* **"Leave it to me" (+1 Tifa) **"Kinda hard" (-1 Tifa) :* This question can be answered infinitely many times, so this can easily make or break Tifa's value. *When Cloud can is thinking of people **Whoever he thinks of first (+3 Aeris, +3 Barret, or no change for Red XIII) **Whoever he thinks of second (+1 Aeris, +1 Barret, or no change for Red XIII) **Whoever he thinks of last (no change for anybody) *Whoever is in your party for escaping Midgar will get a +1 bonus In Kalm *When Barret leaves and asks for Cloud to get a move on **"Wait a sec" (no change) **"Beautiful, just beautiful (+3 Barret) **"Is that all?" (-1 Barret) **"Right" (+1 Barret) *When talking to woman who mentions that Mako is convinient (these values only change if the characters are in your present party) **"Yeah Maybe" (-2 Barret, -1 Aeris, -1 Tifa) **"You're full of it" (+2 Barret, +1 Aeris, +1 Tifa) *When talking to the woman who mentions that the old ways were better (these values only change if the characters are in your present party) **"Yeah, maybe" (+2 Barret, +1 Aeris, +1 Tifa) **"No way" (-2 Barret, -1 Aeris, -1 Tifa) Meeting Yuffie *For every right answer Yuffie gets +2 points, for every wrong answer there is no change In Fort Condor *When Cloud first talks to the old guy **"I guess so" (+5 Barret, +3 Aeris, +3 Tifa, +2 Yuffie) **"Not interested" (-5 Barret, -3 Aeris, -3 Tifa, -1 Yuffie) *When the old guy tells Cloud about his problem **"All right" (+5 Barret, +3 Aeris, +3 Tifa, +2 Yuffie) **"Not interested" (-5 Barret, -3 Aeris, -3 Tifa, -1 Yuffie) In the Cargo Ship *When Yuffie asks for Tranquilizers **"Here, use this" (+4 Yuffie) **"Nope" (-2 Yuffie) *Aeris asks to go on an Airship **"I'll take you someday" (+2 Aeris) **"I dunno..." (-2 Aeris) *Tifa asks about the war **"Yeah..." (+2 Tifa) **"I don't know" (-2 Tifa) In Gold Saucer *Whoever you pick to first accompany Cloud through the amusment park gets a +3 boost. Picking Red XIII does nothing. In Coral Prison *30. Whoever you pick to go with Cloud and Barret to fight Dyne gets a boost. Aeris gets a +10, Tifa gets a +3, and Yuffie gets a +2. Picking Red XIII does nothing. In Gongaga * After meeting with Zack's parents you can talk to either Tifa or Aeris. Ignoring them will cost you -3 points each. Talking to Tifa will boost +1, it does not matter what you pick. Talking to Aeris gives a choice. **"Poor guy" (+1 Aeris) **"(...jealous...envious...}" (+2 Aeris) In Wutai *Going through the entire Wutai Materia sidequests boost Yuffie's points +10. ---- That is the last posssible action that will affect the hidden point value. Upon returning to Gold Saucer, the character will the highest points becomes Cloud's date. See Also *Final Fantasy VII: Date Mechanics Guide by Terence Fergusson, the info on this page is based upon the work here. Category: Final Fantasy VII